This invention relates to a flashlight suited for emergency roadside use. More particularly, this invention relates to a flashlight with a flashing beacon and a tripod stand for use in emergency situations. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a flashlight adapted for use during emergency roadside situations, wherein the light includes a front light source having a variable focus from a flexible and adjustable head piece, a translucent body that can serve as a flashing beacon, a tripod for self-supporting the flashlight, a rear light source and a controller for selecting whether a particular light in the flashlight shines in a steady state or a flashing state.